


Gintama and The Great Sliver Sea

by DylanBunn



Category: Gintama, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea Spoilers, gintama au, wadanohara AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanBunn/pseuds/DylanBunn
Summary: An Au where Sakata Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura from Gintama were Wadanohara's Familiars and Not Fukami, Memoca and Dolphi.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Familars of The Sea Witch.

It was a day like any other a ship was sailing across the sea. That ship was Wadanohara's ship witch was sailing because of her magic. Right now outside in the front of the ship was a argument between three familiars that were Wadanohara's. Wadanohara right now was over sleeping again and now the three familiars where having a argument about who was going to wake her up this time. "I vote for Gin-san to wake her up!" One of them said. "Me?! Why do i got to do it i been doing it all the time!!!" The other one said. "Gin you know you have to you been the only one doing it!" The last one yelled. These three were named Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, and Kagura. Sakata Gintoki was a shark that wore a kimono because he looked at one in the shops and wanted to buy one. It had sailor patterns on it and it was a blue one too. Shinpachi was a Octopus he also wore a kimono liked Gintoki's but also had sailor blue glasses and finally Kagura was a seagull wearing a Chinese looking sailor outfit. These three were Wadanohara's familiars sure these three do argue a lot and sometimes even pull pranks on themselves but these three cared for Wadanohara no madder what. "Ok ok fine i will wake her up...but the next she oversleeps you are waking her up next Shinpachi!" Gintoki yelled as Shinpachi sighs. "Got it got it." Shinpachi said as Gintoki went over to the captain's deck and into Wada's room. The Sea Witch was sleeping peacefully expect for a few "Mh's" and "Nnnn's..." Gintoki standed over Wada's bed and floped right on her. "WAKE UP!!" Gintoki yelled that woke up Wadanohara good "Eep?!" Wada made a nose. "How long are you gonna stay alseep, huh?! Do i have to drag you out of bed?!" Gintoki baff's Wadanohara who was still in the bed "Oof! Aff! Waaah!!" Yeah they were weird familars that was for sure "Okay, okay I'll get up." Wadanohara said as she woke up and satted up on the bed. "Hehehe good morning Wadanohara!" Gintoki cheerful said. "Jezz..Gintoki can't you wake me up more gently?" Wadanohara said as Gintoki just laughed "Hahahaha what are you talking about that was gentle! You overslept so me, Shinpachi and Kagura had to argue who was going to wake you up frist and i agreed to go. Now, hurry up and get dressed!" Gintoki said to Wada as he walked out of the door it making a 'CLUNK' sound. "Haah..." Gintoki breathed out "Did you really have to baff Wadanohara?" Shinpachi said who was right front of Gintoki his tentecls behind him. "Look it was the only way to wake her up ok?!" Gintoki sighed he left the capint's deck and went back onto the front looking out at the ocean. "One thing is for sure after going to witch land it is so nice to be going home." Gintoki said Shinpachi just nodding as he had followed him to the front deck. "Yeah...shame her memories are still..." Shinpachi said. "Sigh yeah but it was learning thing for us...at least it's better than nothing." Gintoki only said as he said that Wadanohara came to the front deck all dressed. Wadanohara was wearing a simple, white sailor uniform, with a typical white collar accented with navy blue stripes. The cuffs of the sleeves also have the band stripe design. Her knee high socks are navy blue with a single white stripe near the top. On the back of her outfit she has a huge, navy blue bow. Her shoes are simple black buckled shoes and her hair is tied with two navy blue ribbons. On her head she has a small sailor cap, accented with a large navy blue ribbon. "Aha! We should be there really soon...at least, i think so." Said wadanohara now looking out into along with Gintoki a smile on her face. "I am sure it won't be long now." Gintoki said. "Aah...How nice and peaceful it is out here." Wadanohara began to say "Nothing to hear, but the rushing of the waves." Wadanohara said. "Hehehe well it is nice to hear the waves it is like home." Gintoki said. A little bit of time passed before they all see some toyko style gates ahead they were home. "Aha! There it is!" Wadanohara said. "Yes almost home can't wait to be getting into those sweets!" Gintoki said. "You always eat them..." Shinpachi said. "Oh hush!" Gintoki said. Well all of them were here they were all home. Well not really "all" of them.... 'All of us...?' Wadanohara thought....Samekichi he was not there with them...Wada's face went a bit dark. 'No He should be-' Wada was snapped out her thought's by Shinpachi touching her shoulder. "Wada?" Shinpachi asked the sea witch. "What's wrong?" Shinpachi asked. "It's...It's nothing. I just, um...got lost in thought for a moment. that's all." That was 100% a lie..and Gintoki knew that. "You were thinking about samekichi again were you?" Gintoki asked as Wadanohara said nothing.. "Ok look i am sure that shark will come back...it's just a madder of time." Gintoki said. 

On the other side of the ocean a cat witch was on her broom and trying to look out for Wadanohara's ship her ear's twitch. "Hnn...I don't see 'em." The cat said. "Have they made it to their kingdom already?" A voice said. "Hnnn...Sheesh!" The cat girl said. "Unlike the witch world...I just can't seem to get used to this sea." She said as she flew off on her broom to keep looking for her ship.


	2. A Witch and Her Weird Familiars

"Huh? Sharks?" Wadanohara asked it seemed like Gintoki had mentioned the number of sharks been seen. "Yeah...I saw a whole bunch of them. Must be a shark week." Gintoki said as Wadanohara looked at him confused "What? Sharks have weeks too." Gintoki just said as he sighs. "Hey Shinpachi anything coming?" Gintoki said to Shinpachi said as Shinpachi nodded "Yeah something is flying towards us." Shinpachi said as Gintoki figured out who that was. "Oh god...it's her again." Gintoki groaned...as the cat witch showed up after about like 5 mins trying to look for them "Whew! It's about time i caught up with you. Sheesh. This sea is too big. What a pain." Said the cat witch aka Chlomaki "Well it is nice to see...someone else on our way home." Shinpachi said again Gintoki just groaning "Don't forget me! I'm here as well!" Said a shrimp on Chlomaki's hat aka Lobco. "Oh and hey the shrimp is here." Gintoki said "Sure isn't much at look at around here is there? Heh Heh Heh!" The three familiars just groan at her comment "Look just give us reason why you are here....we are almost home at this point..." Gintoki said "Yeah yeah all right fine i will tell...jeez." Chlomaki pulls out a small bag almost fitting a precious thing that shark gave her. "Wadanohara you forgot this when you left." Chlomaki said ".......Oh?" Sigh Wadanohara was sweet...but she was also dumb sometimes her familiars thought "Sigh Wada how can you forget....that thing?" Gintoki had to remind her what Chlomaki was holding "It's important to you, right?" Chlomaki said as she throws her the bag that had her important item witch wada catches it. "O-Oh..Oh!" Seems Wadanohara had finally remembered "Oh my gosh! H-How could i forget...something this precious?" Gintoki sighs at wadanohara and just pats her head. "Well it's a good thing you got it back right?" Gintoki asked to witch wada nodded. "Yes it is.." Said the sea witch. "Ah well. It was no big deal. It was your first time you went there, after all. You were nervous. Lots of people forget stuff when they're nervous." Said the cat witch. "Don't tell me you came all the way out here...just to give this back to me?" Wada said in a worried tone. "Sure did." Chlomaki said bluntly "O-Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!! Thank you!" Wada said like i said she was sweet also. "Nah. Don't worry about it. Flying across the ocean every once in a while isn't so bad." Chlomaki said "I thought i was going to die." Said Lobco would seems like didn't like flying across the ocean. "You were fine." Said Chlomaki "I didn't feel fine." Lobco said and she gets stretched by the cat witch. "Sheesh. What a mouthy little familiar you are...Can't you learn a thing or two from Wadanohara's familiars?" Chlomaki looks at the familiars. "Just look at 'em all. A bird, And an Octopus, And...A Dolphin right?" That last thing Clomaki said was at Gintoki. "For the last time i am not a Dolphi! I have claws!" Said Gintoki angrily. "Sorrrrry, my bad. But you've gotta admit, sharks and dolphins do look alike." Chlomaki said. "NO THEY DON'T!!!" Yelled the three familiars. "Okay okay. Jeez I'm sorry. All you fish look the same to me anyway." Clomaki said crossing her arms. "Chlomaki-sama, dolphins aren't fish." Lobco said. Wada was still looking down a bit. "Hmmm? What's wrong, Wadanohara?" Chlomaki sees that Wada seems down on something. "Huh? Oh, U-Um...I-It's..." Wada wanted to say something but...nothing came... "Wadanohara..." Everyone knew Wadanohara has been up and down since...well what happened with kichi. "Sigh I'm sorry you traveled to the witch world for nothing, your memories are still..." Yeah there was also that too. "W-Well i wouldn't say it was for nothing." Wada said. "I mean i got to see and visit lots of places outside of the sea. So i learned a whole lot!" Wadanohara said. "Still, I don't know if this will make up for it or not...But I'll do what i can to help you out for a while. That said...I'm going to take a little fly, and then head over to your kingdom, 'kay? See ya." And so Chlomaki fly's off. "...Sigh i am not a dolphin." Gintoki said huffing a bit. "Come on gin she was teasing you.." Shinpachi said. "Sigh right i forget she likes to do that...i am wondering if she learned that form her master that Fungas guy..." Everyone on the boat looked at him weirdly. "....What? I hang out with Fungas...!" Gintoki sighed. 

Sometime latter they were standing in front of the sea kingdom gate the boat parked right behind them. "Thank god we are here!" Gintoki said. 'Yes we're finally home. I've got to cheer up and do my best.' Thought Wadanohara. "C'mon everyone let's go!" Wadanohara said but...just before anyone else could move. "Hold it." He showed up...Samekichi. "S-Samekchi?!" Everyone was shocked that Samekichi just showed up out of no where. Samekichi had somewhat long, messy, grayish-blue hair. His dorsal fin sticks out the top of his hair and is slightly more ragged looking than Gintoki's. His tail is also blueish grey and has some scars across it. He wore a black, fur trimmed jacket, with an oval containing a white anchor and a red streak across it on the upper arm along with 2 small scratch marks under it. Underneath the jacket he wears a light gray shirt and an anchor necklace. Near the cuffs of his jacket appear to be small fins. His pants are dark grey and he also wears a black belt, black gloves and black shoes. "Kichi! Thank god you are here we got worried you went off the face of the earth!" Gintoki said but...what Samekichi said next is about to make things go...a bit wrong. "Wadanohara..." Samekichi points to Wada. " **Leave this ocean. And i mean now. You don't belong here.** " Samekichi said....Oh no this is not good.


End file.
